Yuki's Beginning
by Imperfection1610
Summary: Yuki is 12 years old when she lost her parents. She didn't lose her parents any normal way but she lost them to a vampire. Yuki almost lost her life too, luckily someone saves her but the person who does is a vampire... Mixed b/w Twilght & Vampire Knight.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there. I hope you like chapter one. I'm sorta new to writing, so if there's something you don't like, let me know. Please leave a comment if you can.  
Rosetta_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Yuki's family had always been vampire hunters ever since vampires had set foot on Earth. Yuki was only twelve years old, and had always been the youngest out of the Cross Clan. She had lost most of her memory in a car accident three years before.**

**One day, when Yuki was finishing her daily training, when her parents, Rachael and Kyo, were called out on an assignment.**

**"We will be back soon, I promise." said Rachael. "If you need anything, just ask Divan." Divan was there butler. Yuki was wondering were they were going this time, until she decided to follow them. When Rachael and Kyo reached their destination, Yuki didn't want her parents to see her, so she desperately looked around to find a place to hide, because she wasn't suppose to out with her parents on one for another week. She finally found a spot behind a pile a empty boxes. Since it was a cold December night, Yuki had wished she brought her jacket.**

**Suddenly, a level 'E' vampire had appeared out the darkness five feet away from Yuki. She gasp really loud, clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent any noises to be heard again. She thought her parents had heard her , but when she peeked through two boxes, they didn't seem to notice.**

**"Well, hello again Rachael-senpai and Kyo-senpai. Nice to see you again… well, no. You two might hunt me down, just like all the other vampires." said the vampire, with a maniacal laugh, that made Yuki shiver with fear.**

**"Its nice to see you again as well Akito." said Kyo. "Too bad we won't get another chance to meet again. Isn't that right Rachael-san?"**

**"Yes, it is, but oh well." replied Rachael.**

**"Of course it is…" Akito said with a smirk on his face, for he saw Yuki peering through the boxes beside him. _Crap_, Yuki thought. _He saw me… I should try to run away before its too_ _late…_**

**But it was too late for Yuki. Akito grabbed her from the back of her shirt and held her up in the air. Yuki let out a scream that pierced the silent December night. "Now, you don't want anything to happen to this girl do you?" said Akito, with an evil smile of victory.**

**"Yuki!!" screamed Rachael. She tried to get Yuki away from Akito, but Kyo held her back. "Don't you dare hurt her! If you do, you _will_ endure terrible consequences!"**

**"Oh, this girl belongs to you?" asked Akito. Both Rachael and Kyo nodded their heads. "Well, that makes this even better!" Akito let out a laugh of victory. Meanwhile, Yuki was starting to see what was happening. Akito didn't look like any other level 'E' vampire she seen before, he didn't have blood shot eyes, and he would have killed her already. _This is all a set up,_ thought Yuki._ To trap Mommy and Daddy, and kill them, so they don't hunt anymore vampires and then come after me…_**

**The plan was forming in her head when, she saw three other vampires come out from the darkness behind Rachael and Kyo. Grabbed them both and tied them up. "That's perfect boys." said Akito. "Now, set them down on the ground, but make sure they don't try to runaway. Nono! Come here and take this girl and don't let her go. I want her to watch me kill her _parents_." When Akito said 'parents', it sounded like he hated the word. Then without another word, he headed towards Rachael and Kyo, when Yuki cried out to Akito to stop him.**

**"Stop it!! No!! Please don't hurt them! Please… take me instead…" Yuki was trying to break free from Nono's clutches, but she couldn't. By now, she broke into tears.**

**Akito still had his back towards Yuki. "Oh, don't worry, your turn will be after you parents." Akito walked behind Rachael and Kyo. A hand flew up so fast that Yuki couldn't see who's hand it was. Few seconds later, Kyo fell to the ground, unconscious. Both Rachael and Yuki screamed at the same time, so loud that anyone in the neighborhood could have heard them. ****Akito moved so quickly, that it was hard to for Yuki to see. He grabbed Kyo by the back of shirt and moved his head close to Kyo's neck. Akito paused for a few second, staring at Yuki with an evil smile. Finally, Akito sank his fang in Kyo's neck. Blood started to fall down Kyo's neck and arms, all the way down the ground. The blood was starting to form a puddle, a puddle of blood.**

**Yuki was still held back by Nono, and she stood there as if she were in a trance. She could hear the sound of Akito sucking every ounce of blood he could from Kyo's body. To Yuki, it sounded like someone was chugging a cold glass of ice tea on a hot summers day. Minutes past, when suddenly, Kyo fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Tears started to run down Yuki's face.**

**Yuki looked at her mother, when she did, Yuki saw memories that she never remembered before. Memories of her parents teaching her how to ride a bike, teaching her how to swim, Yuki playing with her toys in the backyard on a nice, sunny day. Yuki longed for time to reverse itself and relive those happy, fun moments, but she knew she couldn't.**

**Akito's laugh interrupted Yuki's flashbacks. With tears streaming down both Rachael and Yuki's face, Akito walked towards Rachael. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll make it quick." he said, and gave her a kiss, like the ones you see in the movies when a girl get romantically kissed. When Akito was finished, Rachael had an angry look on her face.**

**This time was a lot faster than before. Akito didn't pause before he sank him fangs in. There was a lot more blood. Most of it was all over Rachael and Akito, but the rest was making the puddle of blood bigger. Once again, Yuki could hear Akito suck the blood out of Rachael.**

**"Yuki… ah.. I love you…" were Rachael's last words. And with a minute passing by, Rachael slowly drifted away from life to death. Akito let Rachael fall to the ground like a leaf on the first day of autumn.**

**"No!!" screamed Yuki. She broke into a rapid sob that she could barley control. Akito just look at Yuki with blood shot eyes. Then walked slowly over to Yuki.**

**"Nono! Drop her." Akito commanded. And with that, Nono dropped her and turned and disappeared into the darkness behind Yuki. Akito grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulled it close to his mouth. "I'm sorry, dear. But it is in my blood... It's what I do."**

**As soon Akito was about to sank his fangs into Yuki's neck, when someone Yuki did not know the voice, had shouted," Get you hands off her, you blood thirsty vampire. Damn you to Hell!" Yuki could tell there was a lot of hatred in this person's voice.**

**"Now, who can that be!?" Akito seemed angry that someone would have the nerve to interrupt him.**

**"You don't need to know my name." said the voice, and it sounded like a male's voice.**

**"Well that's rude. You don't tell me your name, and you interrupt something very important." replied Akito. He sounded like a five year old trying to act innocent. And at that moment, Yuki was pushed back ten feet away from Akito. The person who did, looked like a teenager. He stood in front of Yuki and he looked like he had a gun pointing at Akito. **

**-Bang-Bang-**

"**Damn you…" were Akito's last words, and he was dust within seconds. By now, Yuki was shaking on the ground so hard, she could barely control it. Minutes past and the teenager stood there with his back to Yuki. **

**Finally, he turned around with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there. I hoped you had like chapter 1. I'm working on chapter 3 right now, but I'll try to work on it as much as I can. Hope you like chapter 2. Please comment if you can.  
__Rosetta_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**"Are you okay?" ask the teenager. He looked no more older than fifteen.**

**Yuki, was sitting on the ground, didn't move an inch for a minute. Finally, she turned her head to look at him. "Yes, thank you for saving my life." she said in a very quiet tone, that it was hard for the teenager to hear. She was still frighten by the scene before her. Also, frighten by getting too close to the teenage, afraid he might hurt her.**

**The teenager turned to Yuki and started to walk towards her, but Yuki pushed herself back away from him. "It's okay." said the teenager. "I won't hurt you. I want to help you. By the way, my name is Kaname." Kaname extended his hand out to Yuki, but she refused to take it.**

**Snow started to fall, and Kaname notice was Yuki was wearing. A skirt, and a tank top, that was covered in blood. Kaname started to take his white jacket. "Here. Take my jacket. It will keep you warm." Yuki didn't respond, but she was shaking so hard, it was hard to control it. "May I put it on you?" ask Kaname, with caution, for he was afraid Yuki was going to run away from him. Once again, Yuki didn't say a word or made a move, she just kept staring at Kaname. **

**Kaname walk very slowly towards Yuki, but this time, she didn't push herself away. Kaname reach her and put his jacket over Yuki's shoulders. "Can you tell me your name?" ask Kaname.**

**"Yuki…" replied Yuki.**

**"Yuki." repeated Kaname. "Such a pretty name. Look Yuki, I'm really sorry for what happen here, but we can't stay long, _others_ will come, and I don't want the same fate for you. Please come with me to my house." Yuki got a scared look on her face. "Don't worry, my mom will be there. I promise that both myself and my mom wont hurt you. My family are vampire hunters as well as your family." Kaname said this all too fast for Yuki to take in. Yuki started to sway a little, as if she was going to pass out, and if Kaname wasn't there beside her, she would have fall to the ground, but Kaname caught her. "It seems you can barley stand up. Do you mind if I carry you?" ask Kaname. Yuki just nodded her head, too weak to speak. Kaname picked her up in her arms, as if she weighed nothing, and headed to his car. ****Yuki had felt the warmth when she was him Kaname's arms. She didn't want to let go when they reach Kaname's car, which was a black Porsche. Kaname was about to put Yuki down, but when he looked down on her, she had fallen asleep. Kaname just smiled at her, and put her in back seat of the car, and drove home.**

**Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Kaname's home. Kaname looked over his shoulder, to see if Yuki was awake yet, but she was still fast asleep. Kaname didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. **

**"Yuki… wake up sleepy head." Kaname's voice was soft as velvet. A minute past, and Yuki still didn't wake up. Kaname just sighed with a smile and got out, and went to get Yuki in the back seat. He carried her into the house. When he closed the door behind them, Yuki's eyes flutter open. "Glad to see you up, Yuki." said Kaname, with a smile on his face. Kaname set Yuki down and shouted, "Mom! I'm home!"**

_Hope you liked it. Comment please. Chapter 4 will be up soon!  
Rosetta_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again! Hoped you liked chapter two. Right now, I'm working on chapter four. Now that I think this story more through, I'm not sure when to end it. I guess when there's nothing left to right about. __**Please note: Kaname is six feet and two inches tall, and the story is from Yuki's point of view.  
**Rosetta_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
**_**Yuki's Point of View**_

**"Mom! I'm home!" called Kaname. His house was really pretty on the inside, but I didn't know what it looked like on the outside. I looked around, and I saw a black grand piano, a few paintings. The front entrance had a lot of space, enough to have a huge party. I could smell roses, but I couldn't help of feeling a strange feeling.**

**"I really like you house..." I said quietly. Kaname started to take off a jacket that I didn't see him put on. Then hung it on a coat rack, and headed towards me, but then he paused.**

**"May I help you with you coat, I mean, my coat?" laughed Kaname. This made my heart skip a beat. Kaname's laugh was soft and playful one that made me fall in love with it.**

**I felt my face turn red, and was too shy to speak, so I nodded my head to say yes, but I didn't want to take it off, it was so warm and it smelled just like him. "May I keep it on?" I asked. Although the house was warm, I was still cold.**

**Kaname pause. "Sure you can. Are you still cold?" I just nodded my head. At that moment, a woman appear. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties. Her hair was pure black, just like Kaname's, but unlike Kaname's rose-red eyes, the woman's eyes were a liquid-topaz color. She was about a few inches shorter than Kaname. Kaname had the same features as the woman, everything except for his smile. Kaname's smile was a bit crooked, and the woman's was regular, and her teeth were white as pearls. I'd figure this would be Kaname's mother.**

**"Welcome home, Kaname." she said, her voice was soft and comforting. Almost like.. Mo-- No! I can't think about them. I just can't...**

**Kaname's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Mom, this is Yuki. Her parents had just been killed by a vampire, Level 'E' to be more clear. Do you think its okay she stays here for a little while?" I could hear the pleading and the sadness in his voice.**

**"Why of course she can!" exclaim his mother. I was a little surprise to hear this. She turned to me. "Yuki, I am sorry for what happen to you parents. So, for a little while, you are going to be staying here. Okay?" Her voice was soft as velvet, just like Kaname's. She was making herself so clear, that it sounded like she was talking to a five year old, I'm not five, I'm twelve. And I'm a lot smarter than you think, but I wouldn't say that aloud, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Besides, I'm too afraid to speak, I hate being in new places.**

**Once again, my thoughts were interrupted. This time it was Kaname's mom. "Yuki, do you understand?" She paused to look up at Kaname, but he didn't say anything. "Does she talk?" she ask Kaname.**

**Kaname looked at me before answering. "She says little, but she may know more than we think. For now, lets not push her, its been a long day for her." He kept looking at me. A minute passed by, and he finally looked at his mother.**

**My heart started to pound, as Kaname took my hand and started to pull me to the stairs. I didn't want to be alone with him, at least not yet. Not until I know more about him. Luckily, his mother stopped him.**

**"Kaname, where are you going?" she asked. Her voice was stern. When I looked up at Kaname, he seemed sort of embarrassed.**

**"Well... I was going to see if there's some clean clothes that might fit her, then get her cleaned up." Kaname replied. It seems like Kaname's mom didn't like the idea.**

**"I'll do it. You go fix the guest bedroom and dinner, please." said Kaname's mom. Then came over to me and took my hand. Then headed upstairs, with Kaname behind us.**

**Upstairs, the hallway had many paintings, old and new photographs. Some were family photos, or a portrait of some old person. I started to count each picture frame we pass, but I lost count around fifteen or so. They weren't all in a row, they were scattered around, like a puzzle and the pieces were everywhere. There five doors in the hallway, and another stair case. We only pass by two doors out of the five. The first one looked like it was a study or a library. The second one was the bathroom. Kaname's mom took me in the bathroom while Kaname kept walking to the end of the hallway to the last door, and went in.**

**I felt a little better with Kaname's mom instead of him. Kaname's mom started to fill the bathtub with hot water. I didn't realize how much blood was on me until now. When I turned my head to sniff my shoulder, the blood made me sick. I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood as well. I studied it carefully, with thoughts of how my parents were killed.**

**Kaname's mom interrupted my thoughts again. "By the way, my name is Rosetta. I am truly sorry for what happened to you parents. I lost my husband the same way you lost your parents. If you don't have anyone else to take care of you, Kaname and I will do so. If it doesn't work out, I have a close friend, and he will take you in, he understands all of this. He actually is the headmaster of the school near by here." said Rosetta. I didn't say anything, for I was afraid I was going to start crying. "Well, come on. Let's get you cleaned up for dinner. I'll close the door so Kaname won't come in." She sounded just like Mom, as if I was her child.**

**She helped me with my clothes and when I stepped into the bathtub, the water was so warm against my skin. I wanted to stay there forever. Rosetta had clean clothes ready for me, which was dark blue skirt, and a black t-shirt. They fit just right, it was as if they were expecting me.**

**Dinner was ready by the time I got dressed. Kaname called us down, and we went downstairs. I wouldn't leave Kaname's side, because I was afraid that I was going to get separated from them, and get killed by the next vampire that came through town. Out of no where, Kaname picked me up, and put me in one of the chairs at the table; Rosetta sat across from me and Kaname next to me. The bowl in front of me had ramen in it. Rosetta and Kaname started to eat, and I remained there, staring at my bowl.**

**"Yuki, honey? Do you like ramen?" asked Rosetta. I didn't say a word. I kept looking back and forth to Rosetta and Kaname. Minutes passed by, and Kaname got up and headed towards the kitchen. He came out with a small plate of red stuff, that jiggle, in one hand, and a spoon in the other. He walked towards me.**

**"Yuki, do you like jell-o?" asked Kaname. I wasn't sure what jell-o was. Kaname must have seen the confusion in my eyes, because he made a quiet laugh, and smiled his cute, crooked smile. He sat down next to me, "Say Ah." said Kaname.**

**"Ahhh..." I repeated. Then he stuck a spoon full of jell-o in my mouth. It didn't taste bad, it was actually pretty good. I made a smile to make sure they knew I liked it. Both, Rosetta and Kaname smiled at me. At that very moment, I felt I was part of the family, but Kaname felt like he was more than a friend to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there. I'm finally done with chapter 4, and I hope you liked chapter 3. **Please note: if you read chapter 1-3, before i posted chapter 4, I changed the age in chapter 1-3, Yuki is 12 years old when she meets Kaname and Kaname is 15 years old. **Enjoy chapter 4.  
__Rosetta_

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Yuki's Point of View  
****Three years later, Yuki is 15 years old, Kaname is 18 years old.**

_**Yuki's Journal:**_

**_Its Saturday, December 17. Two days after my birthday. I came home from a walk, and, as usual, no one was home, except for the maids and the butlers. I still live with Kaname and, his mother, Rosetta. They have been very kind to me. Although they made me feel part of the family, I don't even know their last name, but I still have mine, Cross. Yuki Cross._**

**_I handle most of the cooking now, since Kaname and Rosetta are mostly gone. It never bothered me, that they never told me where they went. I know a few things about them, like Rosetta is thirty-eight years old, Kaname is seventeen years old, and that they are very rich, which may explains the big house, and all the expensive things, like a few plasma TV's., grand piano, a Porsche (not to mention, its new.) Well, I could name many more things, but that will waste the next few pages._**

**_Since my birthday was two days ago, I'd ask Rosetta and Kaname not to get me anything, because I was happy with what I had, which was a little more than the necessities. Well, anyways, they ignored my wish. Rosetta gave me a 400,000 gift card for a shopping spree. Kaname got me two things. One was a really expensive make-up box with all the name brand make-up inside. The other thing was a new cell phone. This phone was nothing like I've seen before. I don't think its even out yet._**

**_Its not that I don't like the gifts, I think there are great, but I really didn't need all of this. The things I do around the house is cooking, and make sure my room is clean. We have maids and butlers to do most of the other stuff._**

**_Oh! I almost forgot to mention, the last gift from both Rosetta and Kaname, was a teacup yorkie. She was so small, she could fit inside my hands. I was a little surprise to get a puppy, since I told them last year that I missed my old puppy, Bonnie. I guess they decided to get me one. I decided to name the teacup yorkie Twinkie. Not because of the color of her fur, but how small she was. Her fur was black with a white smug on her nose._**

**_I think Kaname and Rosetta are home.._**

_**End of Yuki's Journal.**_

**I ran downstairs to greet Kaname and Rosetta. "Welcome home!" I called from the top of the grand staircase. They both looked up at me with smiles on their faces. I ran down the stairs and gave Kaname a big hug, and gave one to Rosetta one too.**

**"Hey there, Yuki. How long have you been home alone?" asked Kaname. He seemed concerned with me being alone.**

**"About an hour and thirty minutes... Not that long." I answer. Kaname gave me a worried look.**

**"It is a long time. I feel bad leaving you here alone." Kaname kept flickering his eyes to me and then to Rosetta. I glanced back to Rosetta, she gave Kaname a nod. I was a little confused by their silent conversation.**

**A minute passed with silence in the air, and Rosetta left the room. I watched her leave. Her foot steps were on beat.. _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._ I look back to Kaname. He too a deep sigh, "Yuki. I know you don't like to remember the night your parents died-" I winced at the though. "But, there's something you need to know. You may not like it but, I'm going to have to tell you anyways. It for your own protection. You may not like vampires, but..." He took a deep breath, and Rosetta entered back into the room with different, comfortable, around the house, clothes. She stood by my side with her hands on my shoulders. "Yuki... I'm a... vampire." Kaname said finally. I was shocked when he said this. My mouth dropped and my eyes got wide. At that moment, I felt like I was about to fall over, but Rosetta's hands kept me from doing so.**

**"Yuki.. honey. Are you alright?" asked Rosetta. I didn't speak. I couldn't. How could I, ****when Kaname just told me he was a vampire?!**

**"How..." I said quietly, try****ing to get the question out. Kaname didn't answer, he just stared at me. Tears started to fil****l my eyes, and I just had to get away from them. I needed to be alone. ****And with that, I broke away from Rosetta's hands holding me, and ran upstairs.**

**"Yuki!" Rosetta called after me. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw Rosetta calling after me, and Kaname staring at the ground. As if he was hitting himself on the inside. I ran down the hall to the second stair case, and ran to my room. I bang the door shut, so hard, it woke up Twinkie, who was sleeping on my bed. I locked the door, and took my computer chair and put it under the handle, to help keep it lock. By now, I couldn't hold back the tears.**

**I can't believe it! Three**** years! And he couldn't tell me when I first came here! I'm so ****mad at him, and also at myself. I started to like him. Liked**** him more than I friend. I know he's older than me, and I tried to stop myself from liking him, but its hard for me to. I was getting so mad, that I had to grab my pillow and scream into it. I crawled on top of my bed and pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. They were like a river, with a rapid current.**

**One hour passed, and I calmed down. Twinkie sat next to me, to give me comfort. She never made a bark or a crying sound, just silently sitting next to me. A sudden knock on my door made me jump. I didn't answer to the knock, but it talked. It was Kaname. "Yuki... Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, or scare you. I just thought it was the right time to tell you. I felt bad, to keep this from you, and not telling you where ****Rose and I ****go, which is on an assignment. Besides that, I thought I should tell you, because last year, you told me that your family are vampire hunters..." He voice trailed off.**

**A long paused went by, and I wasn't sure he was still there. "Can you answer me this?" I asked to see if he was still there.**

**"Of course. When do I not answer your questions?" He laughed. Which, as always, made my heart skip a beat. I could see him smiling even though the door was closed.**

**I went off on him with questions. "Why are you a vampire? Were you once human? If so, how did you become one? Why do you hunt vampires when you are one? AND why didn't you tell me until now?!" You can hear the anger in my voice when I asked the last question.**

**Kaname made a laugh to himself and took a deep breath, and started to answer all my questions. "I'm not sure why I am a vampire. Yes, I was once human, when I was young. I say when I was about ten years old. Its a long story to tell you how I became one, but later I will tell you. I hunt vampires because I try to keep peace, and a secret about their existence from the public. The government wants to keep it that way till the public is ready for it. Some vampires are like me, who won't even hurt a human. The friendly kind. And I'm not sure why I didn't tell you until now. I guess I thought it was the right time. By the way, are you going to keep me locked out, and keep yourself locked in?"**

**"Maybe... Besides I still have more questions to ask you." I stated.**

**"I'll only answer them, if you let me in. I promise I won't hurt you." He sounded as if he means it. I didn't say anything, but I got up and pulled the chair from under the door handle and unlocked the door and let Kaname in. I looked up at his eyes. They seemed to be filled with concern and worry. I headed back to my spot on my bed, next to Twinkie. Kaname came in, and took a seat on the computer chair.**

**" Okay, I'm ready for more questions." said Kaname.**

**I had to think what question I should ask him. "Is Rosetta a vampire?"**

**"No, she isn't." replied Kaname.**

**I didn't want to bomb him with more questions, so I asked the question that suddenly popped in my head. "Do vampires have any special powers?"**

**Kaname started to laugh. Not his usual quiet one, but a big, loud one, and smiled my favorite smile. It took him a few minutes to calm himself down. "You have a good imagination, Yuki. Well to answer question, surprisingly, yes. Not all vampires, but some. I have a few, but not too many."**

**"Can you tell me what they are?" I asked the question so fast, it was kinda hard for me to understand what I just said.**

**"Sure. But you must promise, not to tell anyone w****hat I've told you okay?" He seemed more serious when he asked this question.**

**"I promise." And I meant it.**

**"Okay, my first thing, or special power, is that I can hear people's thoughts. I could only hear them if I'm concentrating on that person, and they are thinking it. I've tried to listen to your thoughts, but some reason, I can't. Anyways, the other one, is that is someone had a cut or something that inflicts pain to the person, I can take the pain away from them."**

**"Really? That's cool." I said in amazement. I was just messing around with the whole 'Do you have powers' thing. But now I feel more comfortable with Kaname. I used to feel a wall between us, but now, it feels like its gone. Now that I know Kaname is a vampire, I just realize, that I'm in love with a vampire.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for reading this far. You people must really like my story. It may not be that great, I've been having writer's block for a while. I think i may end this story soon, I'm running out of ideas. If you have an idea, let me know!  
Rosetta_

* * *

**  
****Chapter 5  
Yuki's P.O.V.**

**I'm still a little mad that Kaname waited three**** years to tell me that he's a vampire, but he still told me. He also said, that he would never attack me. Thank god. I'm still scared of vampires, but strangely, not Kaname. Rosetta isn't one, which I don't get. If she's human, then how is Kaname a vampire? And how did he become one? Questions like this, echoes through my head all day long. **

**Earlier today, Kaname said he had to tell me something when I get home from my piano lesson. Right I'm on my way home, and my mind is going off on what he might tell me. Now I know that it could be anything, fairy tale or not. "Rosetta? Can you please tell me what Kaname is going to tell me? Please?" I begged.**

**Rosetta just kept looking straight, with her eyes on the road. "I'm sorry, hun. I can't say anything. I promise Kaname I wouldn't tell you. He wants to tell you himself." she said, with a soft voice.**

**"Please? Please? Please?" I kept begging.**

**"No, Yuki. I'm sorry, I can't tell you a word." At that, I just gave up on asking, and just waited until we got home. **

**We finally got home, and I got out of the car before Rosetta turned it off. I ran inside to find Kaname. "Kaname!" I called when I got inside.**

**"I'm right here." Kaname called from behind the piano.**

**"There you are. Okay. I'm home now, can you _please_ tell me?" I came over to where he was sitting. It looked like he was working on a song.**

**Kaname put his pencil and the music sheet down, and took a deep breath. "Yuki, do you like living here?"**

**I was getting confused on where this was heading. "Of course I do."**

**"Well, we are sending to a private school. We think this school will be better for you than the one your going to now. And I know you'll like the headmistress, she is very nice." he said. It felt like something just hit me hard, and it did. I didn't want to leave here, and go to a different school. I like the one I'm at.**

**"Why can't I just stay here? And go keep going to the school I'm at? How far is it away from here? When am I leaving?" I asked.**

**"The private school has a dormitory, and it's not that far from here. It's in the neighborhood where you used to live. And you are leaving in two days." Kaname seemed he like he didn't want me to go to the school. "Promise me that you'll go without putting up a fight?" he asked**

**I ignored his question. "If I go... will I be able to come and visit you and Rose?" I ask quietly.**

**"Of course. Every weekend and break, you are coming back here to visit us. You can still have your stuff and room here. Its not like we are giving you to someone else, we are just sending you to a different school. You are still going to live here, this is your home, and it always will be." He could pass my father, but he was too young to be one. **

**"Okay, I'll go." I said, and gave him a hug, and went to my room.**

**When I got there, I went to my bed, and found Twinkie under my covers. It was her favorite place to be for her naps. I grabbed my iPod, and got under the covers with Twinkie. I put my headphones in and turned on it on. I deiced to play one of my favorite songs. It was _You Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Every time I listen to this song, it reminds me of Kaname. He was always there for me. Like last year, when I broke my arm, he was always there, by my side. ****Ready to help me, if I needed it. The song ended and I changed it to a different one. This one was _Hold On_ by Plain White T's. Again, I thought of Kaname. As that song played, I started to drift off into sleep.**

**The next morning, I was woken up by a knock. **

**"Yuki? Are you up yet?" said Rosetta. I didn't want to get up yet. I glanced over to my clock. It read 7:30 am. I moaned and got out of bed to let Rosetta in.**

**"Morning Rose." I yawned. I was still half asleep.**

**"Morning!" She was a complete morning person. She gave me a hug. "You got anything planned for today, Yuki?" **

**"I don't think so..." I tried to wake myself up. It wasn't working that well.**

**"Good! I want you and me to go on a shopping spree, or just do something fun. Just you and me, just us girls. What do you say?" I wasn't sure were she gets this energy from.**

**"Um.. sure. Let me get ready. What's for breakfast?" I was hungry, and right now, that's all I wanted to do, eat breakfast, but I felt dirty and I needed to take a shower.**

**"We are having pancakes." Rosetta replied.**

**"Okay. I'll be down in thirty minutes." I said, and headed towards my bathroom.**

**"Okay. See you downstairs." said Rosetta, and left my room. It took me twenty minutes to shower. I went to my closet to pick something to wear. I grabbed a pair or jeans and a comfy t-shirt. When I opened my door, Twinkie got up and followed me. Since she was still too little go down the stairs, I had to pick her up. She licks my face whenever I do. By the time I got downstairs, I could smell the pancakes, and the smell of the syrup. It smelled so good. **

**"Good Morning, Yuki." Kaname greeted me as soon as I entered the kitchen with Twinkie. **

**"Good Morning, Kaname." I said. I was still tired, and with thoughts of leaving, it was hard to keep myself awake.**

**"Yuki, so you have any ideas where we should go?" asked Rosetta. I hadn't even given a thought about where we would go.**

**"Um... no, not yet. Have you thought of any places?" I asked.**

**"A few." Rosetta gave me a smile. It was really pretty one, and I had to smile back. Kaname seemed interested in what we were talking about. I figure he would find out just by listening to Rosetta's thoughts, since he can't hear mine, thank god. Some thoughts are best kept to myself.**

**"So, you two going to spend the day together?" he asked, as he placed three plates on the table.**

**"Yeah, but I'm not sure where we are going though." I answered him. Kaname smiled his cute crooked smile at me.**

**"How about going to an indoor sky diving place?" he asked. **

**"That sounds like fun!" I exclaimed. "I never been to one before. What's it like?" Stupid question to ask, its just like sky diving, but indoors. I felt like kicking myself for that, but I didn't.**

**"It's tons of fun. I've been there a few times, and I thought that you two might like to go." He seemed happy that I would want to do something like that. I look over to Rosetta and she seems like she liked the idea as well.**

**Later on, me and Rosetta arrived at the indoor sky diving place. I was really excited to be here, but nervous at the same time, because this was my first time. Rosetta seemed to be excited to be here, as well. We got ready to start 'sky diving'. And these outfits made me feel a little fat, because it was a little big on me. Once we got started, it was a blast! I had so much fun, and Rosetta did too. I can tell that I'll never forget this day. I was so tired and worn out once we finish. On the way home, I fell asleep in the car.**

**I woke up the next morning, and found myself in my bed. I can't even remember how I got here. All I remember was sky diving yesterday. Then, I remember what today is. The day I'm leaving to the new school. I looked around my room, and saw two suit cases. I got out of bed, and went over to them. I tried to see if they had anything in it, and there was. It was my clothes, my laptop, and some of my other things. I wasn't sure who packed them, but I knew I had to thank them. I took a shower and headed downstairs.**

**Kaname had brought my suit cases downstairs, and he was waiting in the front entrance. My eyes started to fill with tears. I didn't want to leave. And I knew, that soon as I leave them, I was going to miss them.**

**"Don't cry, Yuki. You'll still see me and Rosetta on the weekends." Kaname came to me and gave me a hug. His voice was soft and comforting.**

**"I don't want to leave. Can't I just stay here?" I asked.**

**"The school there is better than the one here. Its okay." he answer. "Nothing is going to happen to you, me, or Rosetta. I promise." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I was shocked he did that. But I was also happy that he did. I felt my face turning red, and I didn't want him to see, but he did anyways. I looked into his rose-red eyes, as he looked into mine.**

**"Go say good-bye to Rosetta." he said quietly. "She's in the library. I'll meet you in the car." And I did what I was told. **

**I did find Rosetta in the library. "Good-bye Rosetta. I'm going to miss you." I said to her, and gave her a big hug.**

**"Bye, dear. I'll miss you, too. Can't wait till you get back." She gave me a hug, and a kiss on my forehead. **

**When I got inside the car. I felt like I was actually leaving this place forever, but I knew I was coming back. Somehow I felt like I couldn't help feeling like that. The drive took about twenty minutes to get to my new school.**

**"We're here at Cross ****Academy." Kaname said as we pulled into the parking lot. I didn't look like bad school at all. It look like a normal school building, but there were dormitories.**

**"It looks just like my old school." I said.**

**"Yeah. It does. Sort of." he said with a soft laugh. **

**Kaname parked the car, and went to get my suit cases out. As I got out of the car, I felt a strange felling about this place but I couldn't put my finger on it.**

**We both went inside to find the headmistress waiting for us. Kaname turned to me before we reached the headmistress was standing.**

**"Good-bye, Yuki. Have fun. I'll be back this weekend." Kaname said to me, and gave me another kiss, and left without another word.**

**"Bye, Kaname." I said quietly to myself.**

**"Welcome to Cross Academy, Yuki." said the Headmistress.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hm... I think i may have to make this story end soon, but this is not the final chapter. I think there's only going to be two left.. but I'm still deciding. Anyways, enjoy!  
Rosetta_

* * *

**Chapter 6  
_Note: Yuki is about 5ft. 6in._**

**The Headmistress greeted me and showed me to my new room/dorm. It was a little smaller than my room back at Kaname's house. But my room is really big compared to any type of room. For now, I have the room to myself, but if someone new comes, there going to be my new roommate. I got my some of stuff unpacked and picked up one of my favorite books that Rosetta packed for me. It was** _Romiette and Julio _**by Sharon M. Draper. I started to read this one, again.**

**It was getting close to two o'clock in the afternoon, and I was starting to get hungry. I wasn't sure were to get something to eat around here. I tried to go find a place to eat, and I felt like I was wandering around aimlessly. This place is so big, and I started to get lost. I pass by people that just ignored me as I asked them were I can get something to eat. The next corner I turned, I bumped into someone. We bumped into each other so hard, we both fell back onto the ground. I looked at the person I hit and it was to be a boy, who looked like he was a year older than me.**

**"I'm sorry." said the boy. He got up, and offered his hand to me. I hesitated for a half of a minute, and then took it.**

**"Thanks. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm new here, and I don't know my way around here yet." I said quietly. This boy was really cute. He was about a few inches taller than me. He had ear- length hair that was a pure silver color. He had a tattoo on his neck.**

**"Oh, well then, welcome to Cross Academy. My name is Zero Kiryu. What's your name?" he said in a friendly tone, and held out a hand for me to shake.**

**"My name is Yuki. Yuki Cross. Nice you meet you." I said, as I shook his hand.**

**"Cross.. Are you related to the Headmistress?" he asked.**

**"No, I'm not. Cross is a common last name I guess." I answered.**

**"Oh. So, where you headed?" He seemed very nice. Like he wants to be my friend.**

**"I was trying to find a place to eat. I don't know my way around here, yet."**

**"I was going the same myself, but I actually know my way around here." he joked. "Why don't you come with me, since you don't know your way around here, yet."**

**Really?? He's asking me?? "Um... sure." Might as well, or else I could get lost again, and bump into someone else. He took my hand and we both headed downstairs and out the door to the back of the dorm building. We headed through the trees and everything else, and we ended up at a sushi place. Which is weird, since I didn't expect there be one here.**

**It was warm inside, and it smelled like fish. Well, duh, it suppose to smell like fish here. I took out my money, and got ready to order.**

**"Don't worry. I'll pay." Zero said to me. I almost forgot he was here.**

**"No. I can't let you do that." I objected.**

**"Its cool. I don't mind."**

**"You sure?" I didn't want him to pay for me. I had _more _than enough money from Kaname and Rosetta.**

**"Yea." He didn't seem to mind.**

**"Thanks." I said quietly.**

**"Your welcome." He flashed a smile at me. It was just as cute at Kaname's smile, but Zero's smile wasn't crooked. We both ordered, and just as he said, he paid for me. As we ate, we got to know each other more.**

**"So you from around here?" Zero asked.**

**"Sorta. I live about twenty minutes from here. What about you?"**

**"That's not that far. I live here. The headmistress adopted me when my parents died." He must feel comfortable around me to tell me that.**

**"I'm sorry to hear that. We have something in common. Three years ago, my parents were kill in a very frightening, and disturbing accident." I stuck a sushi roll in my mouth. The food here was actually pretty good.**

**"I'm sorry for your lost, as well. Did you see your parents die?" he asked. He seemed curious on how they were killed, but I wasn't sure if I should tell him the _truth._Then I remembered what Kaname told me last week. He told me not to tell anyone about the existence of vampires, because the government doesn't want to tell the public yet.**

**"Well, you must promise me not to tell anyone about how my parents died. Okay?" I wanted to make sure he wouldn't tell.**

**"I promise, you can trust me. I hardly know anyone here." I wasn't sure if he meant it, but I took the chance and told him.**

**"Okay." I lowered my voice I little, so people around us wouldn't hear. "It was a cold night in December. And, I followed my parents to a place I wasn't suppose to be. It wasn't a bad place, it just wasn't safe. You may not believe this part, but it _is _true. A vampire killed them, all because of me. You see my family are... were vampire hunters. My parents were the best of the best. I got caught by the vampire they were after and, he used me as bait to kill them. He almost did kill me, but someone saved my life." I tired to get it out as fast as I could.**

**Zero didn't seem surprised at all, when I said the part about the vampire. He kept his voice low at mine. "I sorry about that. But its a good thing he didn't get to you. Then I wouldn't be able to meet you. Whoever saved you, has a very kind heart. And don't worry about me telling anyone. My family are vampire hunters as well. I'm the only one left."**

**His family were vampire hunters as well? Strange how the world works, with everyone keeping secrets about themselves. "Wow. I'm the only one left in my family, as well." I said quietly.**

**"Is that why you came here, to this school? Because you don't have anywhere else to go?" he asked.**

**"Well, I'm living with the person who saved me, and his family. They've been very kind to me."**

**"Really? What, is the guy like in his 40's or something like that?" he joked.**

**"No, he's eighteen and his mom is thirty-eight." I stated**

**"Oh." By now, we were both done eating, and it was sunset. Time flies fast.**

**"I'd better get back to my dorm, and finish putting my things away. It's getting late. Thanks again for buying me dinner." I got up to throw my trash away.**

**"Don't leave yet. It not that late." Zero protested.**

**"I can't. I have things to do. Besides, I have to call someone." I tried to leave, but he got up and blocked my path. "Excuse me." I tried to say it politely, but it sounded angry.**

**"Let me walk you back. Like you said, you hardly know your way around here." I guess I could let him do that. It's the least I could do.**

**"Okay. Thanks." I gave in. Zero went to throw his trash away. I waited for him by the door. He took my hand again. This time when he held my hand, he had more of a grip, and I felt like there was more tension.**

**"Okay, we're here." Already? It felt like it was faster than last time.**

**"Thanks." I said again, and turned my back to him and unlocked the door.**

**Then something happen that I didn't want to happen. Zero spun me around, so I could face him. Then he pull me closer to him, and he kissed me. That's something that I didn't expect him to do. I tried to pull myself away from him, but he held me there for a good minute.**

**When he was finally done, I smacked him in the face. "What was that for!?" I shouted. I was so furious, I didn't even wait for him to answer. I opened the door, and slammed it in his face, then locked the door. I reached in my purse for my cell phone. Then I realize it wasn't in there. Crap... Where is it?**

**I had to search my whole room, and did eventually find it. It was under my clothes, piled on my bed, that I never finish putting away. I opened it and the screen showed _One Miss Call. _I look to see who it was, but I didn't recognize the number. I just ignored it, and started to punch numbers in.**

**The call was picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" said Kaname.**

**"Kaname?" I said. I felt like I was going to cry. I wanted to go home, really badly.**

**"Hi Yuki. How was your first day?"**

**"Um... good." I lied. I didn't want to tell him what just happen, but I knew I was going to eventually.**

**"What's wrong, Yuki?" How does he do that? He already knows that there's something wrong.**

**"Nothing.." I lied again. I hated to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him.**

**"Yuki. You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" I could hear the concern and worry in his voice.**

**I took a deep breath, and just said it. "Well.. I met this guy today. He was nice at first, but when I was about to go in my room, he force me to kiss him. Well, he kissed me. I tried to stop him..." I had to stop there. Tears started to come out.**

**"Who did this?" His voice was angry now.**

**"Zero Kiryu****.****" I said quietly.**

**"I'm coming down there to get you." Now he sounded angry.**

**"No. Its okay. I'll just avoid him and I'll tell Headmistress about this." I tried to keep him from coming down here.**

**"You sure?" he asked.**

**"Yeah. I'll be fine." I lied again. I knew I wasn't going to, but I had to keep him from coming. "I've got to go. I still need to put some of my clothes away."**

**"Okay. I love you, Yuki. Bye." Kaname's voice was soft and a blanket.**

**"I love you, too. Bye..." I said quietly, and hung up the phone. I climbed onto my bed. It felt empty, because Twinkie wasn't here to comfort me. I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees and tired to block out the outside world.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Took me a while, but here it is. Enjoy!  
Rosetta_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**_Buzz... Buzz... Buzzzz... _**

**I opened my eyes, realizing I fell asleep. I hear my phone vibrating. Wondering who could be calling me. Looking at the caller ID, it was a number I didn't know. I hate to answer numbers that I don't know, so I just tossed it on the ground and try to go back to sleep. Right when I was about to drift off to dreamland, my phone started to vibrating again.**

**_Buzz... Buzz... Buzzzz..._**

**I glance over to my clock. It read 7:30 am. I made a big sigh, and gave up. I answered it.**

**"Hello?" I said, still half asleep.**

**"Yuki?" the voice said. At first, I didn't recognize the voice, then it hit me. Zero... "Its me, Zero, from yesterday."**

**"What the hell?! How did you get my cell phone number?!" What, I have my own stalker now!?**

**"Well, I kinda looked it up in the school's computer, in the office." he said. Great! I do have a stalker!**

**"Look, I don't know what your trying to do, but you are really starting to bug me. And my.. um.. boyfriend isn't going to like this." Why did I say boyfriend? I don't have one... at least I don't think... Oh my gosh! Could it be Kaname? Is that why he kissed me?! Gah! I'm so confused!**

**"Oh.. you have a boyfriend?" Zero seemed like he didn't like that.**

**"Yeah.. His name is Kaname. The person who saved me from that.. vampire." I hated myself for telling Zero about the vampire thing, knowing that I wasn't suppose to. Now, I feel even worst, because Kaname told me not to tell anyone. **

**"I know that guy.." Zero's voice got angry. "Why you even dating him anyways? You'd be better off with a guy like me."**

**"I don't know. I'll be so much better off with Kaname, than you. Since you kissed me without even giving me a hint or something." I wanted to hang up on him so bad, but I restrained myself.**

**"I know. And I'm sorry for that. That's why I called. I felt bad for what I did." Yeah right! "So, I want to make it up to you. By taking you out today."**

**"What?!" That complete caught my off guard.**

**"Yeah. I want to take you somewhere fun." Zero's voice totally changed from mean/angry to friendly. Talk about mood swings. "Please?"**

**"Oh, alright." I gave in. As soon as the date was over, I'm going to call Kaname to come pick me up, and take me home.**

**"Great! Thanks for giving me another chance. Meet me in the garden at ten. Bye" Then Zero hung up the phone without letting me say bye. Ten in the garden. I glanced over at the clock. 7:59 am Were we on the phone that long? Best get ready for the date. I really didn't want to go, and I wasn't sure why I even gave him a second chance. Man, I am so messed up.**

**By the time I got finish getting ready, it was 9:37am. Might as well kill some time. I might as well check my email and some other stuff. **

**When I logged on my email, it showed ten new emails. Wow, when was the last time I check my email? Three were stupid spam that I didn't even bother to look at. The next six were from my friends back at my old school, saying how much they miss me and that when I go back that I have to go visit them. Can't wait to do that, I really do miss them. Then the last one was from Kaname. I clicked it to read.**

**_Hi Yuki. _The email said. _Me and Rosetta miss you a lot. Can't wait to see you again. Earlier today, I listen on Zero Kiryu's thoughts, and I herd something that made me think. Are we really going out? _Right there I had to stop. I can't believe that he knows that I said that. Then does that mean, he knows that I told Zero about the whole vampire thing? I had to keep reading to see if he knows about that. _If that's what you really want, then I can't say no to that. I really do love you, more than as a family, more as boyfriend/girlfriend. That's why I kissed you that day you left, because I love you. Rosetta already knows about it, so don't worry about that. She is very happy for us. I was thinking about coming down there today, and just spend the whole day with you. I'll call you. Love you.  
_**_**Kaname**_

**I can tell this is not going to be a good day. If Kaname comes down here, I know he'll be angry at me for going out on a date with Zero when I told him that I would avoid him.. I have to call Kaname to tell him that I'm busy, but what if he listens to Zero thoughts today, and he finds out.. Oh, crap. I'm in a pickle. I picked up my phone and dialed Kaname. He picked up on the second ring.**

**"Kaname?" I said.**

**"Hi Yuki." Kaname greeted me like he hasn't spoken to me in forever.**

**"Hi. Um.. I won't be able to see you today. I've got something planned with a few friends that I'd met here." I hated to lie to him, but I didn't want to come here, not just yet.**

**"Oh really? Well, at least you made some new friends. I'll try some other time, then. Talk to you later. Love you." He didn't seem at all mad at me. Thank god. **

**"Okay. Bye. Love you, too." I smiled and hung up.**

**I turned off my computer and went downstairs to the garden. I looked at my cell phone before I got outside. It read 10:01 am. I opened the door, and saw Zero holding a rose in his hand, and smelling it. He had on black jeans and a button-up shirt, and a smile on his face. I took a deep breath, might as well get this over with.**

**"Yuki, you look great!" Zero said, with a big smile on him face. Did I really look that good? All I had on was gray jeans and a baby-doll shirt. **

**"Um.. thanks.." I said.**

**"Here." Zero handed me the rose he was smelling. "You remind me of a rose, so I thought I get you one." Oh please, he did not just say that to me. He's being way too cheesy. I just took it and smiled at him.**

**"Well, be best get this date started." And with that he took my hand away. I didn't like this, it was like he didn't know that I was going out with someone else. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held on tight. So, I just gave up.**

**"So... Where we heading first?" I asked curiously.**

**" I thought that we would go to Ihop for breakfast, then go for a movie, then to the beach for dinner. How does that sound?" He was in a good mood, what happen to the mood this morning?**

**"That... sounds fun." I guess...**

**"Great!" he said.**

**Ihop wasn't that far from the school, it was within walking distance. We both ordered pancakes, tall stack. We didn't talk that much during breakfast. At the end of it, I tried to at least pay for some of the bill, but just like yesterday, Zero didn't let me. He didn't even let me pay for the tip. **

**"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked when we got to the movie theater. I wasn't sure what to see. There wasn't that many movies out that I wanted to see. So, I picked a bloody, gory, scary movie. "Are you sure you want to see _that_?" Zero seemed like he did not want to see the movie I picked. **

**"Yeah! I love movies like these!!" I got really excited, because I really _do _love movies like this, and I wanted to see Zero's face, when he sees all the blood. Then Zero got this look on his face that was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen. I tried to restrain myself from laughing, but it was too funny! **

**"What's so funny?" Zero said, as he paid for the tickets.**

**"Oh, nothing." I said in a innocent voice. **

**"Right.. Come on." And we headed inside.**

**"Want to get any snacks?" It was like he and an endless wallet of money.**

**"Sure." Might as well. He did say that he would treat me for the day. "I'd like a popcorn, soda, and Skittles, please." I said with a smile. I was actually enjoying myself. Zero let out a big laugh.**

**"Really?" he said sarcastically.**

**"Yeah, really." I couldn't help giggling. **

**Once we got our snacks, we went to theater 4. During the movie, Zero was the one scared, and I was laughing the whole time. I tried not to laugh, but I had to. Zero and the other people in the theater sometimes look at me like I was crazy. Occasionally, Zero would scream like a girl, and it was really high pitch. Then, he would not let go of my arm, and through that whole movie, I was laughing.**

**"How could you laugh when it was a scary movie?" asked Zero, once we got into the car.**

**"It was totally fake, and you can tell that it was fake, everything! But I liked it, thanks!" I this was my favorite part of the day so far.**

**"Your a strange girl." Zero said, while shaking his head.**

**I just laugh. "So, where we headed now?" **

**"To take a walk along the beach and watch the sunset." **

**"Sounds fun." **

**I started to get bored while in the car, so I started to mess with the radio. I found a station I'd like. A second later, the most randomest song I'd ever heard came on. The song was _Numa Numa_. I just giggled and let the song play. About ten more minutes, we arrived at the beach. I got out of the car when Zero parked the car. The breeze picked up my hair and swirled it into the air. **

**"Come on." Zero said, softly. It startled me. I looked over to him, his face was soft and made me realize how cute Zero was.**

**"Okay.." He took my hand, and we headed down by the shore.  
When we got to the shore, I took off my shoes and let the ocean hit my feet. Zero did the same. About fifteen minutes into the walk, the sun was starting to set. Zero put his arm around me, and I didn't even try to pull away from him. With his arm around me, I felt comfortable to be there in his arms. All of this, felt like a dream to me. **

**My mind started to wander a bit. I thought of Kaname just then. Wondering if would listen to Zero's thoughts. I felt like a was betraying Kaname, but I wasn't sure how. With thoughts on Kaname, Zero stopped suddenly.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer me. He just kept staring into my eyes. **

**"Yuki... I love you... I think you would be a lot better off with me than that other guy." He finally said. My mouth just dropped. I was shocked to just hear what I just heard.**

**"Why should I? I love Kaname. He saved my life, and took me in, when I had no other place to go." I started to get angry.**

**"So, you only like him because of that? That's a pretty stupid reason." It was like he was trying to get me away from Kaname, but I will never leave him.**

**"No! You don't know! You were never there through all the things me and Kaname went through!" I was really pissed now.**

**"Then why did you come on this date?" Zero was starting to yell.**

**"I only came because, I wanted to at least forgive you for what you did to me yesterday! Now, I'm thinking that I should have never came!!" I was even louder than Zero was. **

**Out of no where, Zero pulled me really close to him. Then I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck. Then I realized it. Zero bit me. Then, means he's a vampire. And my nightmare was coming a reality. The smell of blood filled my nose, and I started to feel sick and dizzy. I tried with all my strength I had, to pull away from him. It didn't work that well, so I took my shoe, and smacked it across his head.**

**"OW!!" he yelled. He let go of me. I started to run. I wasn't sure where I was going, but all I knew was that I had to get away from Zero. I ran as fast as I could. I'd looked back to see if Zero was following me or not. He was, but he wasn't running, more like a fast walk, and I could see that his eyes were blood shot. **

**"Yuki!" Zero called. "Come back!" I didn't respond, I'd just kept running. Tears were starting to fill my eyes. I wanted Kaname to be here, to save me. I turned a corner, and stopped in my tracks.**

**"Kaname...?" I was shocked. How did he know I was here?**

**"Yuki." Kaname said to me in a soft comforting voice. I was so happy that he was here. I gave him a big hug, and he hugged me back. The tears came out, and they turned into sobs within seconds. "Yuki. What happen?" he asked me. I tried to speak, but my sobs were too hard for me to control. **

**Then, I felt his fingers touch the puncher wounds on my neck. "He bit you!" I could hear the anger in his voice. I tried to talk again, but I just nodded my head. "That's it. You are my girl, and if he's going to do that, then he will pay the consequences." Kaname picked me up in his arms. He walked about three feet and we were face to face with Zero.**

**"Kaname!?" Zero was shocked to see him. I made a little smile to myself.**

**"Well, I see that you have been reduce to a blood sucking beast.****" Kaname set me down and off to the side. He pulled out the same gun he used three years ago, when he saved me on the snowy night in December. All those memories came flooding back to me. I started to shake, scared for my life and Kaname's life, and also for Zero.**

**Zero launched himself towards me, but Kaname fired the gun at Zero. Making him fall a few inches away from me. Within seconds, Zero's body turned to dust, with the wind blowing it away. **

**"You okay, Yuki?" Kaname asked. Everything started to spin, my vision started to fade. "Yuki? Can you hear me?" The last thing i saw was Kaname's beautiful face with a worried look. Then everything went black...**


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, I finally got chapter done and up. I **was **thinking to end it in this chapter, but a good friend of mine convince me to not, and gave me a great idea on what's going to happen next. So, from this chapter and the rest, I'm going to thank him. Without him, this could have been the end of the story.  
**Please note: the song Kaname sings is not made up by him or me, its by Billy Joel.** Enjoy!  
Rosetta_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_"Yuki." called the voice. I turn around and I see Mom staring at me with the beautiful smile I knew too well. "Yuki, my dear. Its so good to see you!"said Rachael._

_"Mom!" I said, and started to run toward her, but she raised up one hand to signal me to stop._

_"Yuki, dear. I've always wanted to tell you something, but ever since your father's and my death, I couldn't tell you. I found that this is the only way I could tell you, by your dreams. You may haven't notice this yet, but you're a vampire." Rachael said. I was shocked! How could this be?_

_"But... if I'm a vampire, then how come I never notice before? I never had a sudden thirst for blood or anything... but how?!" I asked._

_"Your father and I found you when you where just five months old. Someone left you on our doorstep with a note. It read,_

_'Please take care of Yuki. I would take care of her myself, but its too dangerous. Please bear in mind, but she is just a vampire, but if you can teach her how be a good one. Thank you.  
__E._

_P.S. This potion bottle will keep and help her from being a vampire and control her instincts, until the age of 15 and a half.'_

_"I was a little nervous about you being a vampire, but I knew that if I can you the potion, I would be able to raise you. And so, that's what I did. I gave you the potion bottle, so you can be normal, at least up to the age of 15 and a half. But since you turned 15, your time for being a human is almost up. I wanted to teach you all the things about keeping from your vampire instincts and keep you as normal as possible, but now that I'm dead, hopefully, Kaname-senpai will do so. I have to go now, but I love you so much, and so does your father. Good-bye Yuki, and good luck!"_

_"No!! Wait! Mom! Don't go!!" I called after her. Mom stopped in her tracks and turned half way,with a smile on her face. Then a bright light appeared and she was gone.._

**My eyes flash open at the sound of a dog's whine. My head is pounding as I try to sit up. My eyes scan the room as I try to remember what happen. Nothing comes to mind. The room is very large. It has a grand stair case, few couches, two coffee tables, and Plasma TV, and a grand piano. The room seems so familiar, but yet, so unfamiliar. My head is spinning as I try again to remember what happen and were I was. But just like last time, nothing came to me. Am I really a vampire? It can't be true, it was just a dream. I felt like myself was split in two and both sides were arguing about which side was right, or not.**

**I hear the dog's whine again. Not sure where its coming from, I scan the room again for the source of the whine. I look down and see Twinkie looking up at me. I realize that, I'm laying down on a couch with a white coat covering me.**

**"This must be Kaname's..." I whispered to myself. "Come here, Twinkie." I started to pat my hand on my lap. She jumped up and started to lick my hand. I started to stroke her gently.**

**"Oh, good! Your awake." said the voice. I turn my head to see who it was. As I turn my head, I feel a sharp pain in the side of my neck.**

**I see Kaname standing the door way holding a tray. "Kaname!" I shouted. "Ow!" My hand flew up to my neck, where I felt the sharp pain. I let go of my neck and examine my hand. It has blood on it. ****I study it carefully, and put my hand back to the spot on my neck. I feel two holes, small ones.**

**"Don't touch it." Kaname said calmly. He came over to where I was. He had a few things on the tray, but I couldn't make out what they were. I let my hand fall onto my lap. As I examine my hand again, my heart starts to pound.**

**"W-what h-happen?" I asked quietly. Kaname didn't answer. He took a cotton swab, and put a small amount of rubbing alcohol. Then started to clean the blood on my neck. I winced when he put it over the two holes. He finally spoke.**

**"Zero bit you. He fell into a Level '_E'_..." Kaname paused, thinking. "The puncture wounds are deep, but the blood stopped flowing. Anyways, once he fell into Level '_E'_, I feared he might attack you again. So, I had to stop him." Kaname took a band-aid and placed it over the two holes.**

**"Thank you for saving my life, Kaname." I said, once he was done.**

**"Don't worry about it. You're my girl, and I don't want anyone to hurt you." Kaname smiled my favorite smile.**

**"Kaname? Can I ask you something." I asked. I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I wanted to see if I am truly a vampire, or not.**

**"Anything." he vowed.**

**"Is it true? Is it true that I'm a vampire?" Kaname to a deep breath.**

**"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. You see, Yuki, I knew your parents from a while ago and your mom told me about it. She told me, she found you as a baby on her door step, with a note stating that you were a vampire. She also told me about a potion bottle. It kept you human till the age of fifteen and a half. Since that time is almost here, your mom wanted me to teach you the things you need to know."  
****  
"But, if you knew, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.**

**"Well, I waned to make sure your mom told you first." he said.**

**"I'm scared. What if I can't be a good vampire?" I was really scared. I didn't know if I could actually do this or not. I started to cry, because my time of being human was only a week away.**

**"Don't worry, Yuki. I'll be here for you, and Rosetta, too. I had to deal with it in the beginning, and I know you can. I'll teach you how to control your instincts and everything else. I promise." Kaname is so sincere, and I'm truly grateful he found me on that tragic night. He gave me a hug and kissed me lightly on my lips.**

**As the week came, Kaname taught me most of the things I needed to know. The other stuff, I had to learn once I was a vampire. As the days came and left, I wanted to be a vampire. Which was weird, because I didn't want to be one in the first place, but now, I do. ****Once the last day of me being human came, I got nervous and anxious.**

**"Don't worry." said Kaname. "I'll be by your side when you change. I will always be by your side."**

**That day seem to drag on. I grew more nervous and anxious as very second pass me by. With only one hour to go, Kaname didn't leave my side. Unfortunately, Rosetta wasn't here. She was away on a business trip. While Kaname and I waited for the time to wear down, he wanted to play a song for me.**

**"What song is it?" I asked.**

**"Its a song I just finish making." he said with a smile on his face. Kaname took my hand and gently pulled me over to the piano. He started to play, then started to sing with a beautiful voice.**

_**Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
**__**And save these questions for another day  
**__**I think I know what you've been asking me  
**__**I think you know what I've been trying to say  
**__  
**I promised I would never leave you  
**__**And you should always know  
**__**Where ever you may go  
**_**_No matter where you are  
__I never will be far away_**

_**Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
**__**And still so many things I wanted to say  
**__**Remember all the songs you sang for me  
**__**When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
**__  
**And like a boat out on the ocean  
**__**I'm rocking you to sleep  
**__**The water's dark and deep  
**_**_Inside this ancient heart  
__You'll always be apart of me_**

_**Do do do do...**_

_**Good night my angel now it's time to dream  
**__**And dream how wonderful your life will be  
**_**_Some day your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
__Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_**

_**Some day we'll all be gone  
**_**_But lullabies go on and on  
__They never die that's how you and I will be_**

**Kaname's song came to an end and tears were filling up in my eyes. I loved it so much, and I loved how he made a song for me.**

**"Its beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much!" I said with a smile on my face, and tears in my eyes.**

**"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it." Kaname leaned in to give me a kiss, but at the very moment, I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck, in my heart, then through out my whole body. It hurt so much, I couldn't stand up. I fell to my hands and knees, breathing very deeply, as if I couldn't breathe. Kaname got up. I looked at his face, and saw shock and hurt. Tears came streaming out of my eyes, and down my cheeks. I was in so much pain, I couldn't even talk.**

**"Yuki! Hold on!" said Kaname. He picked me up, and took me upstairs.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, here it is. Chapter 9. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"Hold on, Yuki!" shouted Kaname. He picked me up, and started to run up the stairs. He ran down the hallway and stopped at the guest bedroom. Kaname put me down in on the bed. I tried to turn over on my side, but the pain was too much for me. I felt a sharp pain all over my body. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a piercing scream. It was so loud, that I herd Twinkie whining in the doorway.**

**I saw Kaname come through the door holding a glass of water and a tablet. I was in do much pain, that I didn't even notice that he left the room.**

**"Here." he said. "Take this." I tried to ask what it was, but I couldn't even make a noise. Kaname must have seen this in my eyes. "It's to help control your instincts in an early state." I tried take the glass, but my hand would not budge.**

**Kaname dropped the tablet in the glass. I watch the water turn a dark, blood red. He started to feed it to me, as if I was a baby. The read water tasted like blood, but I gulp it down.**

**"Good." Kaname said when I was done. "Now, your transformation is almost complete. Just a few more hours. Then, in the next few days, we will work on controlling you instincts. But, for now, all you need to do, is relax and get some rest." He smiled at me and left the room. I took a deep breath, and tried to relax, but it wasn't really working out for me. I felt gross, because I was covered in sweat.**

**About an hour later of relaxing, I felt a really sharp pain in my mouth. This pain was worst than the others. I screamed, so loud, that I herd a snapping sound. My mouth started to hurt. I felt something sharp and pointy. I tied to lift my hand to feel what it was, but I could barely move my hand. So, I used my tongue to try to see what it was. I realize they were fangs. I pulled back my tongue away from my fangs, but as I did, the fangs cut my tongue. I tasted blood. My heart started to pound. I was never good with blood. When ever I see any small bit of it, I get sick. I turned over on my stomach, and leaned over the edge of the bed. Luckily, there was a trash can right below me. I spit out all the blood in my mouth, the best I could. My own blood tasted gross to me, but other vampires may like it. I turned back over on my back, and tried to relax myself. Within thirty minutes, I feel asleep, and an old dream came flooding back to me.**

_As I run, the rain hits against my skin. This rain isn't like any other, normal rain. No, this rain felt as if it was acid. Burning my skin with every drop on my skin. My feet pound against the pavement, as I run down the sidewalk. Not knowing where they were taking me, but all I kept thinking was that I have to get away from that area. My lungs feel as if they are on fire. I want to stop, but I can't._

"_Yuki!!" Someone called from behind me. "Yuki! Come back!" I look over my shoulder, and I see someone running after me, about 8 feet behind me. _

"_Yuki!!" They call again. "Yuki! Come back!" The voice sounds like a male's voice. I want to listen to it, but a little voice in the back of my head, tells me not to. I keep on running, as fast as my feet can take me. I skid to a stop._

_I look up to see what was in front of me, and there's a figure. A male's figure. Their whole front side is black, like a silhouette. I can't see anything of this person. He lets out a laugh. Not any kind of regular laugh, a crazy, maniacal laugh. _

_I tried to run away from that person, but I couldn't. My feet couldn't move, nor any other part of my body. It was as if I had been turned to stone. The silhouette came towards me. I was finally able to move my body, but the silhouette moved too quickly. He wrapped his arms around me, with an iron grasp. _

_I let out a scream, to try to get anyone's attention, but it was muffled by the sound of the acid rain. His head moved to the side of my head. He whispered words into my ear. I didn't understand any word that came out of his mouth. _

_Out of no where, I feel back onto the ground. I felt a sting on the side of my face. My guess was that he slapped me. A minute later after sitting there like a drumstick, I felt pain through out my body. Punches were thrown at me, at my face, my arms, and everywhere else on my body. It took me a few second to realize that I was being beaten. I threw up my hands to try and protect myself, but it didn't work. _

_Someone jumped in front of me, with arms wide open, trying to protect me. They had their back to me, so I couldn't see who it was. It, also, looked to be a male's figure, but younger than the one beating me. The new guy started to say something to me._

"_Move back a bit, and close your eyes. Don't open them till I say so." he said. And I did what I was told. I started to hear noises. It's hard to explain them, but a sudden burst of wind came from no where. I let out a scream, for something sharp cut my cheek. Everything went still. I smelled dust, lots of it. _

"_Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, wanting to see what had happen. I felt something, or someone was very close to my neck._

"_Not yet…" he whispered. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck. My eyes flash open, and pulled away from him. Far enough to see his face. It was Kaname, and he just bit me._

* * *

_I know I left you with a cliffy, but I felt like it was a good spot to end this chapter, but I've already started chapter 10. So, hopefully it will be up soon! Comment please. Let me know if there is anything that needs to be improved or anything else.  
Rosetta_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks everyone that has been reading my story, and reviewing. I wouldn't mind a few more, I want to know how I'm doing, so please comment. Enjoy Chapter 10!  
Rosetta_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**I woke up screaming from my nightmare. I sat up with tears in my eyes. Remembering what happen before I fell asleep. I was turning into a vampire, but unlike then, I didn't feel the sharp, annoying pain. I felt like myself, but somewhat different. I got up from the bed, and went to look in the mirror on the wall. **

**Nothing looked different when I took the first glace, but I looked again, and saw that my eyes were a liquid topaz color, like Rosetta's eyes. I also notice that my skin was a lot more whiter than it was before. I made a smile, and saw fangs. I put my finger to one of them. They were sharp. Very sharp. Other than the things I notice in the mirror, nothing else seemed different. **

**I suddenly remembered my dream. I hadn't had that dream in about three years. During the time I last had that dream, I didn't recognize the person who bit me, but now, I do know who it is, Kaname. I know that it wouldn't come true, because Kaname promised me that he would never hurt me. Now, that I think it through, he could go back on his promise. No one could keep a promise forever. I started to feel dizzy. I headed downstairs, to get some air. **

**Once I got downstairs, I went to the front door, but as I past the living room, I saw Kaname sitting on the couch reading a book. My heart started to pound, remembering my nightmare. So, I sprinted out the front door without making a noise, but I know he would have heard me, because he too, was a vampire. As I sprinted out the front door, I felt like I was flying. I moved faster than I thought I would.**

**As I slowed my pace to a stop, I took a deep sigh. I stood in the front yard, thinking about what I should do about the dream. I was thinking of running away, but that would only make things worst. Besides, I am a newborn vampire. I still don't know how to control everything about being vampire. I went to the 'forest', is what I called it ever since I moved here because there was tons of trees and you could easily get lost. I walk into it, not ever sure where I was headed. I stopped about twenty feet in, and started to climb the tree in front of me. It was the same tree I had fallen off last year, and broke my arm. I climb all the way to the top, and sat on the branch. I tried to clear my head of all thoughts that was running through my head. **

**"Is everything all right, Yuki?" Someone behind me asked. I let out scream, and lost my balance. I almost fell, but a white hand caught mine. **

**"Kaname!?" I said. I was shocked to see him here. I didn't think that he would come here. He pulled me back up onto the branch I was sitting on. He did it without a struggle. "Thank you…" I said once I was back up.**

**"Your welcome. Are you alright?" he asked again.**

**"Yes… I'm alright.. Other than knowing that I'm a vampire now…." I started to trail off. I was getting lost in my own thoughts again. We sat there in silent, listening to the wind whisper through the trees. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. **

**"Kaname?" I finally said.**

**"Yes?" he answered.**

**"I know that you promised me that you'll never hurt me, but I have to ask. I had this dream that I didn't have for a while, and in it, you bit me……" I trailed off.**

**"Oh, Yuki. You know I would never do that. I love you too much. I promised you that I would never hurt you, and I intend to keep that promise. I never go back on my promises." he said. **

**I sat there looking into Kaname's rose-red eyes as he looked into my new golden color eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry…" I swung my legs and jumped off the branch. I landed about ten feet away from the tree, where I left Kaname.**

**I started to run. I ran into the house, and dashed up the two stair cases and went to my room. Once I was in, I locked the door. I grabbed everything I need, that I didn't take with me to Cross Academy, and threw it into a backpack. It wasn't much, only my emergency money under my bed, and a few of my favorite books. I was thinking about taking Twinkie with me, but she was still just a puppy and was just getting used to her environment here.**

**I grab my bag, and open my window. With out a second thought. I jumped out the window. I landed on the ground with out any scratch. I started to run, trying to remember the back to Cross Academy. I knew that running away was wrong, but I do recall Zero telling me that the Headmistress understands these kinds of things, I know she can help me in my state. **

**It didn't take me long to get to Cross Academy. I got there in 5 minutes flat. I made myself stop before I enter the hallways again. And that's when it hit me, I got that strange feeling again. The same feeling I felt when I first arrived here last week. I ignored it, but something in the back of my head tells me not to, but I ignored that as well. I headed inside to see the Headmistress. **

**As always, the Headmistress was in her library. I knocked quietly on the door.**

**"Come in." she said.**

**"Headmistress. I… um. I wanted to ask you for something. A favor. If you will." I said quietly.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Someone told me that you know about the vampire ways. Like how to control the instincts and all the other stuff. Do you think you can teach me?" I asked.**

**"Of course I can. What do you want to start with first?"**

**"I want to start with how to control my thirst for blood. I don't want to be like those other vampires, who suck the blood out of innocent humans. I want to be a good vampire." I replied.**

**"Okay, then. If you want to be like the good vampires, then here." She opened up a drawer and pulled out a small black container. She tossed it to me. "Your going to have to take those. Take them when you get a thirst for blood. You don't always have to take them with water. Are you feeling thirsty? You must since you're a newborn." **

**"No, my um.. Friend gave me blood tablets.. I think.. In water." I replied.**

**"Oh, well, good. Then that means your body can accept the blood tablets. Most vampires can't. That's how they end up at Level E. Unlike most vampires, I can tell you will not end up at Level E."**

**"Really?" I asked in excitement.**

**"Yes. Now. Tell me, what do you know about being a vampire. Like, what do you know already that can help you. Whatever you don't know, I'll teach you."**

**I told her all the things that Kaname taught me before I had changed, but I still had so much to learn. I felt a that strange feeling again, but only worst. I heard that little voice in the back of my head, but this time, it was louder. Much louder. It kept telling to go home, and never return to this place. Just like last time, I ignored it.**

**"Now, I'm sensing that you have powers. Do you know what they are, yet?" said the Headmistress.**

**"I do? I thought only certain vampires can have that…" She nodded her head as I finished my sentence. "But, if I do have powers, how do I find out what they are?"**

**"Well, they have to come to you, you can't go to it." she said.**

**"Huh??" I said in confusion.**

**"It means, that you have to wait for it to come to you. You can't go and look for it. When the time is right, they will show up."**

**"Oh… Is there anything else that I need to know?" **

**"No. I think we covered all the things you need to know." she said with a smile that send chills down my spine. **

**"Okay…. I'm still enrolled here, right?" I asked.**

**"Of course. Why wouldn't you be?" she laughed.**

**"Okay. Just making sure." I said. "I'll be going now. Thank you so much!" Without another word, I left.**

**Once I was in the garden. I stopped realizing something. No one was around, which is very odd, by now, it had to be dinner time, and there would be kids around here. It bothered me a bit, but I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to my dorm.**

**I locked my door as soon as I closed it behind me. Everything was the same as I left it. A pile of clothes on my floor. It was a mess so, I quickly put everything away in my suitcases. I laid back onto my bed and tried to relax. That's when I heard my phone ringing. I startle me a bit, but I got and answered it.**

**"Hello?" I said into the phone.**

**"Yuki! I'm so glad your okay." I didn't recognize the voice at first, but I realized it was Rosetta. "Where are you?" Her voice was frantic, but I can tell she was trying to clam herself down.**

**"I'm at school. Why? Is everything okay?" I asked.**

**"Well, no. I came home and Kaname was in the library. He was on the computer with a shock look on his face. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer. Instead, he got up and left. I was trying to think what could be wrong until I looked at the computer screen. It was an email calling Kaname out on an assignment, but not just any kind of an assignment, it was an emergency one. Vampire hunters rarely ever see this. It only happens when a vampire, most likely a pureblood, and they start to kill innocent humans and turn them into vampires and teach them to kill humans for blood. **

**"The reason why I'm calling is because where they think the leader is, is at your school. Cross Academy." I almost dropped my phone. **

**"No wonder. I got this strange feeling on the first day I came here, and now that I'm getting my things, I got that same feeling but only it seemed like it was getting worst. Plus, as I was walking to my dorm, I didn't see any kids around where they usually are." I was starting to get scared.**

**"Yuki. Listen to me. You have to get out of there, now. I don't want anything happening to you, and I know Kaname will be heartbroken if anything happen to you. Please, get your stuff and come home." Rosetta was begging as she finished her sentence.**

**"Okay. Let me finish packing up my things and I'll head home." I promised.**

**"Good. I'll see you in a little bit. Be careful." she said.**

**"I will." And I hung up the phone.**

**I quickly threw anything else that was mine that wasn't packed up and tossed it into the suitcases. As I was about to head out the door, when I turned around and scan the room to see if I left anything. I didn't and started to run. I ran down the hallways, through corridors, and down the stairs. Once I was out of the building in the parking lot, I took a quick glance back, and I swore I saw Kaname standing on the roof of the main building. I didn't take a second look, and kept running, just like the wind. Or the wind carried me to home. Like a bird in the sky.**

**I arrived at the driveway of my home under 10 minutes. I looked up at the house and I thought I saw someone on the roof, looking at me, but I looked away then look back up to see if there was really someone there. But, there wasn't.**

**As I walked inside, Rosetta was waiting in the living room, watching TV or at least trying to. When she saw me, she sprang up from her seat and came running to me. **

**"Oh, its so good to see you. Your not hurt or anything, are you?" she asked.**

**"No, I'm fine, but I have to go back. Back to the school." I tried to get it out as fast as I could.**

**"Why? Your not going back there. Kaname will never forgive me." **

**"I know, but I have to. I have a feeling that I --" I paused as I started to stare into space. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but then, I saw something. Something that I could only see. I saw Kaname, he was fighting, and killing vampires. I figured it was the newborns that were created. Then I saw that there were too many that he couldn't kill them all, even with his powers.**

**The vision came to an end, and I came back to reality.**

**"What's wrong?" asked Rosetta with worry in her voice.**

**"I think I just saw the future. And I saw Kaname. There's too many of them." That's when I knew that he needed my help. "I'm sorry Rose, but Kaname needs my help. I have to go. I promise I'll be save." I didn't even let her reply to my comment. I was up the two stairs and in my room with my suitcases. **

**As I got into my room, I locked the door and toss my suit cases by my closet. I searched franticly through my drawers for something. But I couldn't find it, until I remember where I had put it. It was in the door in my closet. I called that room and the door, my secret door, where I had my personal things. And the thing I was looking for was in there. **

**I wanted to change into something easier to move in. Tight jeans and a sweater weren't exactly easy to move in. So I changed into this dress. It wasn't like any dress, it was a short black dress that criss-cross in the back. It was a plain black dress, but it was very easy to move in. Since I was going to be running, I was glad there were shorts underneath. I also slipped on my black, knee-length boots. **

**As soon as I was ready, I climbed out my window, and worked my way up to the top of the roof. Once I was up, I was face to face with a silhouette.**

* * *

_Review please. I want to know how my story is going so far, and what you think of it. Thanks! **Please note: If you are wondering what Yuki's dress is really like, go to my home page and click the link shown.  
**Rosetta_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi again! Chapter 11 is finally up. And yes, I know, its a bit short, but I've been having writer's block lately. Hopefully, chapter 12 will be longer. Just bear with me. So, for the time being, enjoy chapter 11! Thanks!  
Rosetta_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**I came face to face with a silhouette. I didn't recognize the shape or form of the person in front of me. All, I could tell about the silhouette was the figure was a girl's figure. We both stood there for about a minute. She finally broke the silence.**

"**Yuki." she said. Her voice was almost like she was singing. It was high pitched. "I've been sent by Kaname-sama."**

"**Kaname?! Is he alright?" I couldn't help asking.**

"**You should know that, Yuki. You have the power to see the future." she said.**

"**I know I can, but I just barely got that, and I still don't know how to use it, yet."**

"**Fear not, Yuki. You will learn in time." she said to me.**

"**Who are you?" I asked after a moment of silence.**

"**My name is Samara. I am an ally with Kaname-sama. He sent me and my sisters to protect you, and to bring you back to met him." By now, Samara came out of her silhouette. Her hair was a dark blood red, which made her white skin stand out. Her eyes were a light purple color. She was about sixteen or seventeen years old.**

"**Where are your sisters, then?" I asked suspiciously. Once the question left my mouth, two other figures came flying out of the trees. The two new girls look exactly like Samara, but only different color eyes. One of them had a bright, light blue eyes. The other girl had gray eyes.**

"**Yuki. These are my sisters." Samara's hand gestured towards the girl with bright, light blue eyes. "This is Tatianna." Then her hand went to the girl with grey eyes. "And this is Novalee. I am the Tatianna is the eldest, Novalee is in the middle, and I am the youngest."**

**All three girls knelt on their left knee and said in unison, "We are here to protect you." I couldn't say anything to that comment. **

"**I, Tatianna, give my life to you." said Tatianna**

"**I, Novalee, give my life to you." said Novalee.**

"**I, Samara, give my life to you." said Samara. Once they were all done, they stood up.**

"**We must hurry back to Kaname-sama. Before he gets worried, or the pureblood finds us here." said Tatianna. With that, Tatianna and Samara sprang up into the air. Wings appeared out of thin air, and came out from their backs. Their wings were the same color as their eyes. **

"**We are Black Furies." said Novalee. "I'll will carry you back. I'm the strongest out of my sisters." She, too, sprang into the air, and wings appeared out of thin air and came out of her back. She came back down to the roof. "Climb on my back." she said. I did as I was told. **

**Once I was on, she started to fly into the night. It actually felt that I was the one with the wings flying. I felt Novalee slow down and landed in a thick forest. Samara and Tatianna did the same. I climbed off of Novalee's back. **

"**Where are we?" I asked. **

"**We are near Cross Academy." said a voice behind me. I spun around to see who it was. I saw Kaname come threw the darkness between the trees.**

"**Kaname!" I said, and ran to give him a hug. "You're okay!"**

"**Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He make a soft chuckle.**

"**I had a vision. You weren't able to fight off all the vampires that surrounded you." **

"**Oh, a physic. You have the ability to see into the future. It already happened. Luckily, the Fury Sisters were near by. They helped me, when I got out numbered. Even my powers couldn't fight them off. But the good thing, is that I'm safe and your safe." He gave me a smile. His crooked smile that I knew too well.**

"**Kaname, what's going on. Rosetta told me that a pureblood is creating an army with the students of the school, and turning them to vampires. Is it true?" I asked.**

"**Yes, its true. The society of vampires can't understand why a pureblood would do it. And when a pureblood has too much power, that pureblood becomes a target. They asked me to take her out." **

"**Her?" I was started to get confused. "Who's **_**her**_**?"**

"**The pureblood turned out to be the Headmistress of the Cross Academy. I was surprised as well as you are. It turns out she was a vampire disguised as a human."**

"**No wonder… One the first day I came to the school, I got a strange feeling about the school, but I just ignored it. And earlier, when I was getting my things, I got that same feeling. My senses must have been warning me, but I ignored them."**

"**If you got that strange feeling, you should have told me." said Kaname.**

"**I thought it was nothing, but now I know to listen to it from now on." I said.**

"**Yuki. You must go stay here." said Kaname.**

"**No! I'm going to leave you to fight all those vampires alone! I'm going with you no matter what." I argued.**

"**I won't be alone." At the moment I felt there were others here, and not just Tatianna, Novalee, Samara, Kaname, and I. My eyes closed as I took a deep breath. After a moment, I opened them, knowing they were on our side.**

"**Yuki, these are the nobles of the vampires. I asked them to come, to help us on this assignment." said Kaname.**

"**I, too, asked some of our kind to come." said Tatianna. More Black Furies came out of the sky and landed next the Fury Sisters. The vampires came out of the darkness between the trees. There had to be at least one hundred vampires and fifty Black Furies. Both kinds took a bow at me and Kaname.**

"**See, there's no reason for you to come, Yuki. Samara will be here to protect you. While the rest will come with me to finish this once in for all." **

"**Okay, I'll stay here then." I 'gave' in, but really I was going to try to sneak away from Samara, and follow Kaname and the others. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, my classmates were back at the school, turned into vampires. I had to at least do something.

* * *

**

_Thanks for reading, review if you can. Chapter 12 will be up soon!  
Rosetta_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! I'm so glad there's a lot of people reading my story. Thanks so much! :) Well, it took me a while, but here's chapter 12! Enjoy! :)  
Rosetta_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**"Good-bye and good luck!" I waved to Kaname, Tatianna, Novalee, the Nobles, and the Black Furies. I wanted to go but, Kaname told me to stay behind. I know I wouldn't be able to stay here, while I knew Kaname and the others were in battle. I had to do something, knowing my friends and classmates are there, being turned into vampires. Just the thoughts of it was making me anxious and angry.**

**Kaname had asked Samara, one of the Fury Sister, to stay with me and protect me if anything should happen. As I waved everyone good-bye, a plan was starting to form in my head. I wasn't going to stay here. I was definitely going no matter what.**

**My plan was to have something distract Samara, and I would try to make my escape. I wasn't exactly sure who or how to distract Samara, but I has to try something. So, I started to walk off around into the forest, but not too far, or else Samara would think I was up to something. Next, I was going to fake me being kidnap, and then run as fast as my vampire feet could take me. Once I thought I was in a good spot to start my plan, I let out a scream.**

**"Samara!!" I yelled. "Help!!" As soon as I was with my cry for help, I started to run towards Kaname's scent. Unfortunately, Samara caught up to me. So much for my great escape.**

**"What's wrong?!" cried Samara. I didn't answer. I know that I was a terrible liar, and I knew if tried, she would know right away. Samara did caught onto my escape plan. "Don't tell me your trying to escape and go and fight?"**

**"Okay, I won't tell you." I commented.**

**"I knew it! Yuki-sama, I'm sorry to do this, but you have to stay here with me. It not safe for a newborn vampire, like yourself, and go do something like that."**

**What about the other newborns at the school?!" I fired back. "What about them?! They're my friends. My classmates. I have to do something!" My anger was getting the better of me.**

**"I know to follow a pureblood's order or else my very life could be at state. And since Kaname-sama is a pureblood I have to follow his orders. Since you're a vampire, you should follow his orders as well."**

**"You don't have to. You're not a vampire. You're a Black Fury." I said quietly, after I calmed myself down.**

**"Yes, I do. Black Furies are close friends of the vampires since the beginning of this. My ancestors were the Kings and Queens of the Black Furies. My family has ruled then, and up until now. When vampires first appeared, their ruler, or the pureblood at the time, became allies with my kind. Ever since the two kinds came together, they both promised to follow both the Black Fury's and the pureblood's orders. That law has been in play for the longest time now. My parents are the King and Queen of my kind. Eventually, my sisters and I will have to take our place as Queen. I am proud to be of the royal family, and if I am of the royal family, then I have to follow all the laws, and one of them is the orders of the pureblood and/or the Black Furies."**

**"Well, I guess that explains a lot. Kaname is a pureblood." I said, getting lost in my own thoughts. My plan wasn't going to work, and if Samara is really dedicated to the laws and orders from Kaname, then this is going to be harder than I thought.**

**We both headed back to our original spot, in the center of the forest, in silence. While we walked there, Samara was gathering sticks to make a fire. I wasn't exactly sure how she was going to make fire when she didn't have anything to light the sticks. Once we got back to the center of the forest, Samara put the pile of sticks in the center of our circle. Then, fire came from her hand, like a fireball, and put on the pile of sticks and it let up into a huge fire.**

**I sat down a couple of feet away from the fire. As I stared at the flames, I started to get every sleepy. So did Samara. We both laid down near the fire. I heard faint snores coming from Samara. She was fast asleep, but I wasn't. I turned onto my back to look up at the black night sky and the stars.**

**"I will help you Kaname." I said quietly to myself.**

**I suddenly heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes behind me. I sat up and I looked around me. I saw Samara still sleeping peacefully, and the fire still burning. I left something wrapped around me. It felt like rope, and it was going around me fast. I couldn't move my arms at all. I was being picked up, and was thrown over someone's shoulder.**

**"Samara!!" I screamed. I saw Samara jump up and was in a fighting position. "Help Me!" Then I felt something go across my mouth, making me not able to talk. I thought it was duck tape or something. Samara had launched herself up into the air and came down onto the person in front of me, making them fall to the ground.**

**I saw someone behind Samara, getting ready to make a sneak attack. I tried to talk, but the duck tape was in the way, and all that came from my mouth were mumbles. Samara didn't know what I was trying to say, but the person behind her had caught her.**

**"Now, you're going to stay here, while we take Yuki to see Master." said the person who held Samara. The voice a deep male's voice. I saw him gave a nod and I was starting move.**

**"Don't worry, Yuki-sama! I will save you!" called Samara.**

**I was still over the person's shoulder. I tried to get down and free. I thrashed my legs into the person's face but they soon grab hold of them. My legs were tied as well as my arms. It was getting hopeless for me, so I gave up.**

**We soon came to the school. I was getting the same strange feeling again. This time I didn't ignore it. I tried to focus on the center of the energy. I soon felt it getting closer to me. Or I was getting closer to it.**

**Before I was able to figure out what or where the energy was coming from, I was set down in a chair, and was being tied to it. I didn't even try to escape, I was too tired. I notice that there was a woman figure standing in front of a window. My guess: she was the pureblood Kaname was sent to take out.**

**"Its good to you see you again, Yuki." said the woman.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'll try to have chapter 13 up as soon as I can! In the meantime, please comment. Thanks! :)  
Rosetta_


	13. Author's note, Sorry!

_**Author's Note - 7/26/08**_

_I feel bad to leave you guys with an author's note. Sorry! I won't be able to update for a week or two. I'm going camping and I still have stupid honors homework. Sorry again! As soon as I get back from my camping trip, and work on some of my homework, I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Promise! I normally like to post a chapter every other week (or so..) and well, its getting confusing because I'm writing other stories and its hard to remember what's going on in the story lol. Well, I'll see you all when I get back! :) Have a good week until then!_

_Rosetta_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great summer as I did except for the summer homework. I'm glad I made myself take some time out and write the next chapter. I would have posted this earlier but I been having problems with my laptop and I lost all my files, but fear not!  
Okay, enough of my rambling. Read and tell me what you think! :)  
Rosetta_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**"Its good to see you again Yuki." said the woman. It sounded like the Headmistress. She didn't move from her spot by the window. "I've been waiting for a while." I tried to say something though my ducked taped mouth, but all that came out was mumbles. I saw the Headmistress make a slight nod, and someone from behind me, came and ripped off the tape. It stung within seconds after he pulled it off.**

**"What do you want with me?" I asked harshly.**

**"Now, Yuki. That isn't the tone you should be speaking in to me-" I cut her off.**

**"I have no intension of speaking to _you_in a polite tone, even if you are a pure blood. The only pure blood I will ever listen to is Kaname."**

**"Funny you should speak of him.." She trailed off for a few moments, and then moved to her desk.**

**"What are you talking about!?" I asked angrily.**

**"That's nothing you should worry about. At least till later." Headmistress opened the glass case behind her desk and pulled out three small potion bottles. The first one was a bright red. The second one was light sky blue. And the last one was a normal green. Then the Headmistress pulled out a medium sized, empty potion bottle.**

**"No!" I protest. "Tell me now. What's wrong with Kaname." My voice filled with worry by the time I finished my sentence.**

**"Well.. If your that worried about poor Kaname. I guess I _could_ tell you.." She trailed off again, and started to focus more on her potions in front of her. She started to the bright red potion into the medium sized one. Then the light, sky blue and the green. Once the green potion was poured in, a small puff of smoke formed and lifted into the air. I could smell the potion from where I was sitting. It smelled like burnt bacon on a Saturday morning.**

**"Well, don't just sit there quietly! Tell me!" I almost started to beg.**

**"Fine. If you insist." She gesture her hand towards someone behind me. I heard the door opened. I tried to turn myself to look, but I couldn't. A strong vampire was pulling someone in front of me. I couldn't see his face, but I knew his scent. It was Kaname's.**

**"Kaname!" I gasped. Tears started to form in my eyes. I wanted to let them out so badly, but I knew that crying only showed weakness in a pure blood's eye.**

**"Yuki!" Kaname said to me in shock. Then he started to talk to the Headmistress. "Let her go." His voice as strong and protective. "I'm the one you want, so let Yuki go." **

**A smirk started to form on the Headmistress's face. "You are correct, but you see. Yuki has a powers so powerful, that she doesn't know it yet. I want those powers. I want her in my army to destroy the humans and turn them into vampires." I heard her chuckle under her breath. **

**"No! Let her go at once!" Kaname's voice got louder and more fierce.**

**"I will… Wait.. Not I won't." Headmistress let out a victorious laugh. She took the mixed potion bottle and came over to me. **

**"Yuki." she said. Her voice was so soft and hypnotizing. "Yuki, I want you to drink this potion."**

**"N.. no.." I stuttered.**

**"Yesss." She hissed. "Drink it and Kaname won't be harmed. You will take his place instead. Drink it." I wanted to listen to her, but at the same time, I didn't want to.**

**"You swear not to hurt Kaname?" I asked.**

**"Of course. You have my word." I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not but I still took that chance.**

**"Done." I said with sadness in my voice. Knowing what I had just done. I gave my life to a pure blood other than Kaname.**

**"No! Yuki! Don't do it!" Kaname tried to break free from the vampire holding him back, but couldn't. My tears from before had finally spilled over as I took the bottle from her.**

**"I'm sorry, Kaname.." I whispered. I took a small sip of it. It tasted nasty. Almost as if it was medicine. **

**"That's it." Headmistress encouraged. "Go on." I look over to Kaname, who was watching in horror. Instead of a sip I took a big gulp. Then another and it was gone. Not one drop was left in the bottle. **

**"Excellent." I could tell Headmistress was satisfied with me. I sat quietly in my chair I was still tied to. **

**"Kaname can go now right?" I asked after a few moments of silence.**

**"Sure. Sure" I could tell she was annoyed I kept asking. "He can go." She motioned her hand to shoo Kaname away. I couldn't even look at him. **

**"I love you, Kaname." I said quietly as he passed by me. He didn't respond. I knew he was hurt from what I just done. I also knew that he wanted to take my place instead of me. **

* * *

_Yes, I know. Its short. I wish I could write more, but I didn't want to give too much away for the next coming chapters. Reviews are appreciated :) Thanks!  
Rosetta_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hi again! Thanks for reading up to this chapter. It makes me happy to see all the people are reading my story. Yes, It does seem short, but I tried really hard to make it longer, but I couldn't or else it would give too much away for the furture chapters. Sorry! I also have notice that the link on my homepage to see Yuki's outfit isn't working. I am making a album to show all of the costumes I think will fit in story. I'll let you know when I have it done. Well, enough of me babbling, enjoy!  
Rosetta_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"**I love you and I'm sorry, Kaname." I whispered as he left the room. I felt really guilty for drinking the potion, but I did it to save Kaname's life. I wouldn't have done it if I knew there were other options. I love him too much. **

"**Don't worry about him." The Pureblood said, trying to comfort me. She tried to rest her hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. "I gave you my word. Kaname-sama is set free because you drank the potion." I wasn't really listening to her. I went over to the window and saw Kaname outside at the end of the pathway to the parking lot, staring at the window I was standing in. I mouthed the words, 'I love you'. He nodded and gave me a faint smile, and disappeared into the thick forest near by.**

**I sighed quietly to myself. "Now what?"**

"**Now we have to out Kaname-sama. Well, you will."**

"**What!?" I was shocked. If I know this was to happen, then I would have never come here.**

"**Because you drank that potion, you are now under my command, and my first command to you is to take out Kaname." Her voice grew more and more evil as she finished.**

**I didn't want to hurt Kaname. I love him too much to do anything that terrible to him.**

"**I… won't…" I said quietly. **

"**Yes you will! Now let's go." Commanding me once again. She walked out the door with the two guards following. I tried to resist, but I soon gave up and followed her down to the opening of the thick forest Kaname had just disappeared into ten minutes ago. Once we stopped, more vampires had joined us. I rested my hand against a tree that was close to me. As I did, a vision came to me. It was me and Kaname. We were fighting each other. Not arguing, but literally fighting. Using our powers to try to kill one another. The vampire I saw as myself didn't seem like me. My eyes were a deep red. I looked…**_**evil**__. _**It scared me.**

**Kaname didn't seem to care that it was his girlfriend he was fighting. The expression on his face reminded me when he killed Akito the night my parents were killed. Like he was eliminating any other vampire. All of this made me want to cry. Why did I have to be put in this position? This world is all make believe, isn't it?**

**Vampires… **

**They don't exist, do they? If not, then what am I? A monster??**

**This all feels like a dream, not a happily ever after dream, but a nightmare. A nightmare of Hell on Earth.**

**I pulled my hand away from the tree as fast as I could. The vision had frightened so much, that I wish I had never met Kaname. But I knew better to think or say that. He has been there for me when my parents were murdered in front of me, and he saved my life that very same night. **

**I turned my attention back to the battle forming before me. More and more vampires had joined us. I turned back to the forest. I felt a presence in the dark forest seven feet away from me. When a sudden breeze of wind came by, it picked up a scent. It was Kaname's scent. It smelled really good. Too good. I got a sudden thirst for blood.**

**His blood…**

**I normally don't drink human or vampire blood. It either blood tablets or animals. The only time I would drink animal's blood, is when I or Kaname doesn't have blood tablets with us.**

**Kaname's scent made me really unlike myself. Instead of the normal blood tablets I'm used to, his blood made me think that it was ten times better.**

"**That's it." Whispered the Pureblood. "Get use to it. You are going to go after Kaname-sama first!" She broke into an evil laugh.**

**This made me snap out of my sudden thirst for Kaname's blood. All of this made me think of the day when Akito had killed my parents. The look in his eyes had 'evil' written all over them. The way he had acted made me realize, I had just acted the same way.**

"**Don't try to fight it, Yuki. The potion has only begun to settle in." The Pureblood was trying to convince the animal hiding in me. "Come. We have to go to the roof now that everyone knows their job." She must have given out orders when I was going through that stage. **

**I saw her jump up to the first level roof. She turned to face me. She beckoned me with her eyes. I did, unwillingly. We both jumped to the fourth level roof. It was all flat. The only thing that was up here was two wooden benches and a telescope.**

**I went over to the edge of the roof, or platform, and saw the two sides in the clearing of the school and the forest. It was filled with vampires and Black Furies ready to battle till the death. I saw Kaname, Samara, Tatianna, and Novalee standing in the back of their clan of The Nobles and Black Furies. All the students from the school, standing, waiting to pounce on the opposing side. **

**This was only the beginning…  
**  


* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you all like it. And sorry I ended it right before the big battle. Hopefully I can make the battle scene in the next chapter. I'm already working on chapter 15. Maybe with all is going well, I can post it by next week. And I'll try to write as fast as I can (for some of you who are really into it) but I won't make any promises because this Friday is my birthday and I have some plans for the weekend. So hopefully everything goes good. Thanks again for reading! Comment on anything that might need improvment or just because you like it. Thanks! Have a good weekend! :)  
Rosetta_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey again! I hoped everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm finally glad I was able to work on this. Well here's chapter 15, enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**This battle is forming just below me and the Pureblood behind me. **

"**Get ready, Yuki." she said to me. "This is only the beginning." The Pureblood joined me at the edge of the roof. I didn't want to come to the point of were I would have to fight Kaname. I love him too much to do that.**

**I glanced over to the Pureblood. She was smiling. Not a happy smile, but an evil, victorious smile. Almost, if she had just won the battle that hasn't even started.**

**Yet.**

**These next few moments went by too fast for me to grasp. The Pureblood and Kaname both nodded their heads, signaling all the vampires and Black Furies to start the battle. Kaname never moved when the vampires on his side started to run to the opposing side. The Black Furies jumped straight up into the air and started to fight. I tried to shut my eyes, thinking this will all go away when I opened them, but when I did the fight kept going. As I scanned the fight below me, I could see dead bodies from both sides lying everywhere.**

"**Now, Yuki!" The Pureblood commanded me. "Take out Kaname-sama once and for all!" Suddenly I didn't feel like myself anymore. I felt as I did earlier. Like the animal inside me want to take full control over me. I smelled Kaname's scent again, which made me even more of an animal. I tried to fight it back as hard as I could. I struggled to keep it from taking control over me. My balance was getting off, so I tried to hold on to the railing, but it didn't help. I dropped to my knees, holding my hand to my throat, because it felt I had just swallowed fire and it would only stay in my throat. I lifted my head as much as I could to look through the bars of the railing to see Kaname's face filled worry and despair.**

**The next think I knew, I was on my feet, ready to pounce on Kaname. The animal in was release and I was trapped inside with no way out. I tried with everything I got to push back the animal, but nothing worked. It seemed I was in a dark room that had no end. All I could see in front of me was what the animal could see. Everything else was black.**

"_**Stop!"**_** I yelled in my head, hoping to get the animal's attention. **_**"Please, don't hurt Kaname!"**_

**All I got was a fierce snarl that ripped from our throat. Which, my guess, was a no. Suddenly, I leaped into the air, jumped from the top level roof all the way to ground level. My feet moved on their own. I tried to stop them, but I still had no control over myself.**

**My body did come to an abrupt stop in front of Kaname. He just stared at me with worried eyes.**

"**Yuki, you don't have to do this." He said, trying to smooth things out. I tried to answer, but the animal spoke for me. But instead of using words, she made another snarl.**

"**Listen to me! I don't want to hurt you! You have to try and stop the potion before it's at its fullest!" He voice became filled with more worry.**

**This time when I tried to talk, it was me, not the animal.**

"**I can't! It's controlling me! No matter what I do, I can't stop it. I'm scared, Kaname…" I was on the verge of tears.**

"**Don't be, Yuki. You have to be strong. Or this won't ever end. I promise you, I will free you."**

"**Kaname… Please don't get angry with me if I hurt you. You know I wouldn't do that. I'm so sorry." By now, tears slowly started to flow down my cheeks. I felt my heart start to race. I saw his eyes had more concern and love than I ever seen before. "I should have never taken that potion... I made so many mistakes that caused all of this to happen… I'm sorry."**

"**Don't worry about that. It's not your fault. Partially, this is my fault. I was supposed to eliminate Shizuka-sama, the Pureblood who has started this whole thing, but I didn't think she would be a problem until now." He gave me a quick kiss on my tear stained cheek. Right when he pulled away, the animal was trying to take over my again. Kaname's scent was picked up once again, and made me think the same thing earlier. To drink Kaname's blood.**

"**I have faith in you. After all you are the Pureblood Princess." he whispered, trying to encourage me. Soon the animal had full control over me. **

_**I am a Pureblood? There's no way. I know I'm a vampire, but how? It doesn't make any sense… But right now, it doesn't need to. I need to focus on how to use my powers and discover any other power I have.**_

**Kaname's expression changed immediately. It was composed and strong. He also looked like he was filled with deep thoughts.**

**I tried my power to see into the future on the animal, but I all I got was her killing Kaname. I looked into Kaname's future and saw him freeing me from the animal. I wasn't sure which future to believe, Kaname's or the animal's.**

**Meanwhile, I tried to help from the inside. Kaname and the animal were battling. I saw Kaname use so many powers that I haven't even see him use before. Some of them told me if we ever got through this, I would want to stay on Kaname's good side. I even saw the animal use powers I didn't even know I had. I wondered why and how the animal that has been hiding in me knew about my hidden powers. I wanted to learn how to sure them, all of them. And be able to use them the right way. Not this, not this at all.**

**Most of the powers I that seen the animal use had to do with the Earth. For instance, being able to make things come alive and use vines as chains. A fight of Pureblood against Pureblood pretty much made the powers cancel out.**

**Suddenly, I saw the animal had lunged at Kaname, leaving his arm wounded. He only winced, not even half of a second. I could tell by getting hurt, just mad him more determined and angry. The smell of his blood made the animal crazier. **

**The animal was suddenly caught of guard. Kaname's eyes turned to a bright red. He merely squinted his eyes and I felt as I had just been released from a shell that could only be opened from the outside. I saw white all around me instead of darkness. I didn't feel any sudden thirst. I was able to control myself. **

"**Kaname…?" I whispered. I couldn't continue my sentence. I suddenly became very weak. My knees were about to give out on me. I quickly looked around me. I saw Kaname coming closer to me. Behind him, the battle was slowly coming to an end. All I heard was the sound of Kaname's voice before I passed out.**

**

* * *

**_I hoped you all liked it. Sorry its not as long as I said I would be. I tried to put as much as I could in this chapter. Review please! I reply to all reviews. Happy Holidays everyone! I won't update until after Christmas. Thanks!_


End file.
